Forbidden Fruit
by Vanya Starwind
Summary: AU non-massacre ItachixSakura A hot summer night leaves Sakura with a choice. Rated M for lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Going to make the intro short and sweet, and get right to the meat of the matter. Pure and unadulterated smut.

Beta by 3DG

Pairing: Itachi and Sakura

Rating: Mature – contains adult content.

Forbidden Fruit

Sakura lie in bed that night, staring at the ceiling. A long day of training and a double-shift at the hospital left her exhausted, but she couldn't manage to relax enough to fall asleep. She tossed and turned, trying to get comfortable.

Sighing into the pillow, she rolled onto her back again. 'I'll have to take matters into my own hands, I guess.' It was something she tried not to do, but always managed to get her to sleep when she couldn't manage alone.

Maneuvering a little, she pulled up the baggy t-shirt she wore to bed over her breasts, and rubbed her nipples gently. She felt an almost imperceptible twinge in between her legs and growled in aggravation. She was so tired that arousal evaded her.

She was going to need a bit of a nudge to get turned on.

Fantasizing about someone helped. And strangely enough, it was never Sasuke she thought of when she was lonely like this. It was always her forbidden fruit, the one completely out of her league and off limits.

Her imagination placed him over her, hands running along the edges of her breasts. The faintest of moans escaped her lips, and into the night through her open window on the hot summer night.

"Itachi..."

That was exactly what she needed. Already she felt the familiar heat pooling low in her belly. Trailing her fingers down her flat stomach, she let one finger run over the line in the center of her panties. A shiver ran down her spine as she let out a gasp, his name sneaking out again. Moving the cloth out of her way, she lightly touched the nub hiding in her folds, and a long, low moan melted into the hot night.

She dipped that finger inside of herself and rubbed against that one spot that caused the hardest orgasms, using the lubrication from her own body as she massaged it. Her noises increased in volume and frequency, and she felt herself nearing the edge.

"Well, well. What have we got here? A tiny little cherry blossom caught in a very compromising position!" Itachi sat on her windowsill in full ANBU uniform, white mask almost glowing in the moonlight.

Sakura stopped her actions with a squeak, and pulled the cover over herself, the scent of arousal heavy in the air. "Uchiha-san! What... Why..." She stumbled over her words, wondering how long he had been listening, shame painting her face a bright red.

"You called out to me in the middle of the night, and I came to you. Anything else is irrelevant." He moved from her window and sat by her bed, removing his mask. "And by my first name, too. There is no need to be so formal now." His eyes darkened and voice dropped to a husky tone. "Don't you dare stop because I found you. I want you to keep going."

She shook her head. "I, I can't! It's not proper to do in front of people!"

"The person you call out to, the one you invite through moans so tantalizing always has a right to see." He reached out to touch a lock of pink hair. "Or join in. Which would you prefer, Sa-ku-ra?"

She moved away from him, closer to the wall, as if she could get away through it. "Uchiha-san, it's not right for you to be here now. It's late, and the whole village should be asleep."

He smirked and moved again to sit on her bed. He had caught her in a private moment, and there was no way he would let her forget it. "Except for you and I. That just means that no one will notice you screaming my name as I make you tremble."

Just the sound of his voice was doing that, and she squirmed under his gaze, trying to lessen the screaming need in between her thighs. "Uchiha-san..."

"I told you not to be so formal with me. One of the lessons I'll teach you tonight. The other is to answer my questions. Will you finish while I watch, or will I finish it for you?" In one quick movement he pinned her to the bed, lips covering hers to prevent a possible scream. He heard only a low moan as her mouth opened to his and her tongue snuck out to run along his. He growled and pressed her against his body, feeling soft breasts and warm skin. Pulling away, he chuckled. "I will take that as your answer."

Itachi unzipped his ANBU vest and let it drop to the floor with a small thud. His mesh shirt followed, and Sakura gasped at his body, all lean muscle and pale skin. His eyes met hers again as he pulled his hair out of the ponytail he always kept it in. "Is this appealing to you, cherry blossom? I want to make the memory of this shine brighter than any fantasy you may have."

She was mesmerized. All that beauty, here in her bed, and she was too dumbfounded to be coy, or sexy. All she could do was nod.

"Good. Now let's see if we can make you moan my name again." He leaned over her, trailing kisses down her jaw to her neck. Drawing his hands down the seam of her shirt, he pulled it up, exposing her upper body to him. He didn't grab her roughly, like she expected him to do, but made lazy circles around her bellybutton that made her abdominal muscles twitch, and muscles deep within her quiver.

Ever so slowly, he let one finger trace the line of the darkened skin around her nipples, and he heard her breath hitch. He chuckled and leaned down to lick one of the rosy buttons, and her back arched off of the bed.

"Sensitive. Responsive. Delicious." Itachi pulled a kunai out of the pouch and sliced her shirt off of her. "Will cold metal excite you, too?" He flipped it in his hand and trailed the hoop end along her thighs, them opening for better access to the place that was begging for his touch. He pressed the end to the most sensitive spot, and she moaned, grinding her hips against it as she grabbed at his shoulders for something to hold on to.

Delight dancing in his eyes, he held her hips down with one hand as he quickly cut through the white cotton. Sakura now lie naked in the moonlight with the man of her fantasies taking in every inch of her skin. He arranged himself beside her, and whispered in her ear, "Sakura, has any man ever told you how absolutely breathtaking you are?"

She shook her head, unable to get rid of a flush that seemed to be just for him now. "No. I've never..."

"Oh. My little cherry blossom is untouched?"

She nodded, looking at the wall, too ashamed of herself to meet his eyes.

He ran his fingers along the insides of her thighs, purposefully missing the one spot that begged for attention. She groaned and writhed, embarrassed but incredibly aroused at the same time. He turned her face to his. "Sakura, I want to change that for you. Will you let me?"

She tried to think it through logically, but her higher functions had shut down. All she knew was that a beautiful man was in her bedroom and she was aching for something only he could give. She slowly nodded, and he kissed her passionately, sneaking a finger into her warmth as their tongues touched. She cried out again, wrapping her arms around his neck, and her hands tangling in his hair.

Itachi growled as he pulled his finger back a little. Her body held onto him so strongly, she was so tight. He couldn't help but push the digit in again, a little further. Noises of approval encouraged him on as he attempted to loosen her muscles. A woman like this deserved a gentle touch the first time, and he had already blown that out of the water. He was determined to make sure she didn't regret this choice in the morning. He held her closer, stroking her hair as he continued to open her body.

Kissing her forehead, he asked, "Can you handle more?"

Nodding, she pushed her hips against his hand, encouraging him. He smiled, an honest smile, something she had never seen on his face. He pushed a second finger into her, and she moaned, "Itachi."

He pulled her close, his hand wedged tight within her. "Do that again," he growled into her hair.

She moved her face a little, until she could moan in his ear, "Itachi-sama."

His pants were achingly constricting as his manhood twitched. He wasn't ready to give in, but he couldn't wait much longer to be inside of her, to feel her tremble around him. He slid his fingers out and unzipped his pants, wriggling awkwardly out of them. He was free, and the weight of her eyes on his member caused another twinge to run through him. Looking to her again, a serious look in his eyes, he asked, "This is your last chance to say no. I won't be able to stop myself."

Sakura shook her head. "Please, don't stop." She tugged on his arm, trying to pull him closer, to pull him into the places that needed him.

He kissed her tenderly and positioned himself above her, his manhood bumping against her thighs, and finally aligned with her entrance.

She wiggled her hips and arched her back, the invitation clear to him that right now she would be his.

Itachi slid inside of her, gasping at the glorious heat, the beautiful moisture, and the sudden stop. He bumped against that bit that held him back. Pulling her into a hug, he kissed her again while one quick and powerful thrust sent him through the wall that barred his passage.

She cursed into his mouth, the pain ripping through the most delicate parts of her body. She held on to him as the pain lessened slowly.

"When you're ready, Sakura."

Looking at him, she nodded. "The pain is nothing. I have you with me."

He smiled and kissed her again, pulling out of her by just a fraction. Hearing her gasp at the change, he pushed himself back in as far as he could go, and a low moan came with it. "Is that good?"

Words failed her, and she just moved her hips against him, face flushed.

Mimicking his movements before caused another moan, tinged with his name. He growled against her neck, gooseflesh running down her body. He thrust into her, a little harder this time, and the volume increased. She writhed, mewls sneaking out, begging for more constant movement. He could only oblige as he set a pace for her.

She moved her lithe form against him, and with each push, she raised her hips to meet him, allowing the pressure to build in her, teetering on the edge of an orgasm. "Itachi, I'm... I..." Words failed her yet again, and he felt her legs tremble around him.

He understood exactly where she was. "Come with me, cherry blossom. Call my name and come with me."

She screamed out, "Itachi!!" and dug her fingernails into his back as her walls clamped down on him and spasamed.

He grunted and bucked his hips, burying himself deep inside of her as he released, and all but collapsed on top of her, panting hard.

She stroked his hair softly, basking in the afterglow, and kissed the crown of his head. "Itachi, that was amazing."

He smiled and kissed her deeply. "I'm glad. You are incredible, Sakura-chan."

Blushing again, she hugged him closer to her. "But still, why? Why did you come to me tonight?"

"Tonight wasn't the first night I've listened to you." He moved off of her and curled up by her side. "I couldn't help listening all those times, hearing you call my name. You fascinated me. The girl who during the daylight chased after my brother, and at night dreamed of me. I had to see what would happen." Sighing, he opened himself up for her grudgingly. "I had to know if you would accept me if you knew I wouldn't run. So I had to force your hand, so to speak." A mischievous grin flashed across his face. "And I wanted you. My brother never noticed, but I have. You've grown into a beautiful woman. I worried I never had a chance before, and when you opened your window, I knew I needed to make a move." He kissed her once more. "Now it's up to you."

She blinked, arranging to lay on his shoulder. "Up to me to do what?"

He wrapped his arm around her. "To decide where I will fit into your life, if at all."

She raised a brow. "You mean, basically, you want to stay with me, and for us to be together?"

He nodded. "Again, Sakura, you have a choice."

"Itachi, I want you to stay with me."

Growling again, his lips met hers, settling his claim on her.

--

Coming in at just 8 pages, I hope you enjoyed it. Please, read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back! Thank you, everyone, who sent such kind reviews, and added me to favorites! I'm glad I could make you happy with my little bit of smut, and I couldn't help but write more. I apologize for it taking so long, but I had a massive block, and had to keep muses constantly on hand to get re-inspired. Due to my rush to get this out, it wasn't properly beta'd. Bear with me, and please make sure to review! I was originally thinking of making this a 3-part, but I probably have more in me. Maybe 5? Maybe more? It's up to you all! Keep reviewing, and I'll keep writing! Rating is still M, and has a lemon, as usual. Not for kids, at all.

--

Forbidden Fruit

Chapter 2

"Sakura!"

She was dreaming, Itachi holding her closely and whispering sweet things to her, grinding his hips against her.

"Sakura!"

She was already wet and waiting for him, begging softly for him to move inside of her.

"Sakura!!"

As he filled her, a low gasp of his name escaped her lips, "Itachi."

"Sakura-chan! Wake up, dattebayo!"

She sat straight up and blinked in the bright sunshine. Looking around, she thought that whoever tore her from that dream deserved to go flying through the wall. Seeing vivid blue eyes in front of her, she growled. "What, Naruto? I was sleeping."

"I know that, Sakura-chan, but you were moaning like you were in pain, so I had to get you out of whatever you were dreaming about!"

She shook her head and looked at him. Muttering to herself that it wasn't pain she was in, she looked around and found herself in a training field. 'Oh, yeah. I fell asleep after a tussle with Naruto. I must not be getting enough sleep at night. But with Itachi, who could?'

They had been seeing each other nightly for a few months now, around their missions. Hot summer nights had made way to cool autumn days. The relationship wasn't out in the open yet, but they didn't feel the need for everyone to know and ask questions. When the time came, he would have to tell his family, and she...

"Sakura-chan! Quit spacing out on me!"

Naruto. "Yeah, yeah." She rose to her feet and dusted herself off as Naruto pulled stray leaves out of her hair. "Now that I'm awake, what do you need?"

"Itachi just came by and told me to tell you that Tsunade-baa-chan wants to see you in her office for a mission."

'You mean he came by and dropped off a message without even saying hello to me?' She sighed and nodded. "Thank you, Naruto. I'll go now and see what she wants."

The blonde nodded and smiled. "Okay, Sakura-chan, but be safe!"

Thinking a moment, she put a hand on her hip. "Naruto, what would you do if I started dating someone?"

His grin only got wider, but the sparkle left his eyes. "I'd kill them, Sakura-chan. They would only wind up hurting you, because you're better than everyone, and no man is worthy of getting that close to you."

She nodded a second, and then turned the situation around. "But what if that man was you?" Disappearing in a puff of smoke was the only option, wanting to make him think on his position if that statement was true.

--

"Sakura-chan, this mission can either be exceedingly difficult, or a cake walk. Recon with a partner always bored me, unless it was Jiraiya. He kept us on our toes, and we always felt comfortable. I know that you and Itachi aren't very close, but I'm hoping that you two can form a bond and work together well."

"Hai, Tsunade-shishou. We'll do our best."

"Sakura, on a more personal note... Itachi isn't an unattractive man. I know that the infatuation you had with Sasuke is gone. Why not let go a little while you're free of overprotective eyes? I've already arranged you two to be newlyweds at a first-class resort."

"Tsunade-shishou, may I tell you something in complete confidence? On your hidden stock of sake? On pain of telling Shizune?"

The sannin laughed. "Sakura, you're learning bargaining well, too. Okay, I won't breathe a word about it, whatever it is."

"Uchiha-san and I are involved with each other, and have been for a while now."

Tsunade smiled. "So that's why Itachi suggested this mission. Seems he has planned some kind of romantic getaway for the two of you. Well, enjoy it anyway, and snare him while you can. The rumor 

mill will probably start grinding when you get back anyway." She saw the look her apprentice gave her. "Not by me, Understand. Ino has a scent for these things, and it's a miracle she hasn't found out already."

Sakura nodded. "Thank you, Tsunade-shishou. I'll send a report when I can."

Tsunade shook her head. "Don't worry about that. Itachi agreed to send the reports instead. I more want you to hurry up and get pregnant."

"Shishou!"

"It's just a joke! A joke! Go and get ready, and leave at 6am tomorrow."

--

Itachi snuck into her room again that night.

"You sneaky Uchiha!"

"Something the matter, cherry blossom?" He pulled his hair down, knowing she enjoyed running her fingers through it.

"First, you don't even wake me up to tell me that Tsunade-shishou had a message for me. Second, you set it up to where it's like some romantic vacation! I had to tell her that you and I were together because she was busy ranting about how I needed to sleep with you, and get pregnant!"

Itachi stood and walked over to her, silencing her tirade with a kiss. "That sounds like a pleasant thought! A honeymoon before the wedding." His eyes shined dangerously, and he chuckled. "A blushing 

bride without the ceremony." He lowered his voice to a whisper. "I plan to tell my family at Christmas. Are you ready?"

"Yes. I hate keeping us quiet."

"Good. Warming the waters with Naruto?"

She nodded. "I caused a slight change in his thinking today, so he should be less likely to try and kill you when I tell him."

He purred into her ear and started to pull at her clothes. "Let's get a jump-start on our mission, shall we?"

"Of course, Uchiha-san."

The name she only called to tease him became his downfall as she slipped out of her clothes with ease, and fell to her knees, tugging at the zipper of his pants. "But I think tonight, I'll take a little bit of the control. I've yet to get you to call my name."

He shivered as she pulled him free, and let a hand twine in her hair. "Only because I knew the moment I let you, it would be over. You'll find a love for the control, and I'll have to fight you for it."

"But here in the bedroom, those fights can be oh-so-fun." She flicked her tongue out to lick the tip of him, and relished in the low moan that came from him.

"Don't stop."

"Why would I?" she laughed, low and sexy, before she stopped speaking and dived on him, quickly bobbing and running that tender muscle around his length.

His breath hitched as he pushed her head further down on him, her hot little mouth begging for him to use how he pleased.

And then she started humming, a twisted twinkle in her eyes as she looked up at him.

"Oh, fuck!" He came into her mouth, his legs trembling as he groaned, "Sakura!"

A job well done in her book, she swallowed his seed, surprised at the texture and saltiness. Letting him free, she grinned like a cat who got into the cream. "Was that good, Uchiha-san?"

He simply nodded and fell back onto the bed, pants still around his ankles.

--

I hope you enjoyed it! Please make sure to read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

ItaSaku fics abound, and push me off the first page! So I have to update sooner for everyone who hasn't added this story to alerts to see! So please, if you haven't added me, go ahead this round! Also, if you add and don't review, what's the sense? Make sure to review me. Who knows? I might start giving out requests! Ottawa gets one for breaking my maximum review count for one story! Thank you so much, and please leave me a request, and I'll try to get right on it! Everyone else, keep reviewing, and I hope you enjoy!

Beta by 3DG and the awesome Jacky. Georgeluffs for the both of you!

--

Forbidden Fruit

Chapter 3

As dawn came that morning, Sakura and Itachi stood at the gates of Konoha, telling their friends goodbye for now.

Shisui nudged Itachi and grinned. "Have fun, cousin, and don't get yourself in too much action. I'd hate to have to come as backup for a simple reconnaissance mission!"

Itachi just smiled and nodded, looking to Sakura as she pulled out of a hug from Ino, the girls giggling softly over some shared secret.

"Now, not a word to anyone, Ino! No gossiping about this mission until I get back and have some answers to your questions."

"But, Forehead! This is killing me! It's not like you to keep secrets from me!"

Sakura laughed and smiled. "It's worth the wait, Ino-Pig! Along with all the juicy details that go along with it."

Ino sighed and nodded. "Go, have fun. And make sure to write and tell me about how he looks in a yukata." The blonde fanned herself at the thought, and stepped back beside Shisui.

"Thank you both for seeing us off. We will be back soon." Itachi nodded to the two and turned, heading out. Sakura bowed and followed him, the sun rising on the two lovers and a beautiful day.

Ino sighed softly. "Oh, those two are in so much trouble."

Shisui nodded and chuckled. "They'll be mating like rabbits as soon as they are out of the public eye." He looked at her body as she watched Itachi and Sakura walk away. "I'm a little envious of his luck, actually. A beautiful woman by his side, and a week away from any real work at a resort."

Ino looked up at him, a devious sparkle in her eye. "The beautiful woman usually isn't the problem. And we've got some lovely places here in town to relax. Want to go hit that new hot springs place? I hear that they've only got one spring." A brow quirked at him.

His eyebrows waggled at her, a trick he learned from Jiraiya. "Lead the way, doll. I'll be sure to follow."

--

Sakura giggled softly at Itachi. "No way! Your cousin and Ino? The age difference would put her off."

"That's not what I've heard. At one point I know she had set her sights on Asuma. Before Kurenai sharpened her claws on the poor girl."

"Ah! I remember Ino was depressed, and I couldn't get her to perk up, no matter what! She had said something about Asuma and Kurenai." Sakura pondered the situation from a different light. "And of course, Kurenai's been to the hospital a lot lately to get check-ups. All prenatal, which makes Asuma the 

father." Snickering, she laced her fingers with his. "And they have been silent this whole time because the council would never allow the Third's son with anyone common."

Itachi only nodded, watching her make connections it only took him a moment to figure out. He was a 'prodigy', after all. The feel of her hand in his was soothing, as the long walk in the woods alone. The precious conversation time they had at night was a gift he treasured, but so was this, not hiding, no one to hide their feelings from. He would tell his family. Soon. He couldn't afford to wait much longer. "Shisui is as smooth as Genma with Uchiha looks, and an apparent talent with the Sharingan in the bedroom. Ino would be silly to turn him down."

"Oh? The Sharingan can be used in bed? How come I haven't seen this?"

He leaned to kiss her forehead gently, still not able to see how anyone would think of it as anything but perfect. "It's advised to the males to use it later, if prowess in the bedroom fails or is lacking naturally. If a man can go without using it, it not only saves eye strain, but also prevents Sharingan addiction in females."

"Addiction?" It was sounding too good to be true, and now the drawbacks set in. She still thought it sounded hot, and wanted to try. Badly.

"It can be like a drug, Sakura. Better than any man can do by himself, and able to do things that would kill a woman who was inexperienced."

"So is this why Touzen's got 15 kids and a gorgeous wife when he's no looker?"

Itachi nodded. "He's the one who taught me about it."

Sakura laughed. "It still sounds like fun."

He smiled. "Maybe one day I'll show you just how fun it can be."

She shivered at the tone of his voice and leaned her head against his arm. "I can't wait to check in."

--

The little village was only a day's travel away, but walking took them a while longer, showing up the next morning. He had made sure she looked the part of a blushing new bride through the night.

Once they had checked in and showered, Itachi insisted they meet their connection in town. She complained little about it, more upset that she wouldn't be able to touch him while talking to the guy.

The gentleman was a Hidden Leaf shinobi undercover as they were, masquerading as a wandering citizen of the Fire Country. "Uchiha-sama, Haruno-san, it's good to see you both." He handed them a scroll. "All your information is here. The leader of this rebellious faction is a man who loves to gamble. He can usually be found at the pachinko parlors in the area. Good luck, and if you need anything, I'll be here."

Sakura snickered and thought of her teacher, who probably would still be up to her ears in debt if she hadn't accepted the position of Hokage. Given the odds, Tsunade probably knew the man, and might have even gambled with him.

Itachi bowed to the man, and turned to leave, with Sakura following. "Let's check this place out. Then, I want to head back to the room."

She looked to him with a questioning look.

"If it's the bridal suite, we need to break it in."

--

He pushed her against the wall hard, bruising her mouth with his kisses. His hand slid up her bare thigh, the thin cotton of her yukata not stopping him. He pulled her leg up and around his hip, his manhood brushing against her opening. "If a bride cries out on her wedding night in pleasure, the union will be a happy one."

"You never usually have that problem," she shivered under his touch, her body on alert, and nerve endings on fire from him being so close.

"I intend for you to cry out multiple times for me. I won't let you rest until you can't stay awake."

Kissing his shoulder, she smiled. "Please?"

Chuckling, he slid inside of her to her happy sighs. Hiking her other leg up, he bounced her on his length, small squeaks coming out each time. "That sounds beautiful, cherry blossom. A little louder. Let them hear you outside, like on our first night."

She stopped holding back out of modesty, her moans increasing in volume. She wrapped her hands in his hair again, and pulled her body close to his. The angle of her hips changed with the movement, which allowed him to hit that engorged nub with each thrust. Louder and louder she became, and she finally fell over the edge, Itachi holding her tightly as she regained her breath.

"Nowhere near done yet, cherry blossom. I have yet to reach mine."

She nodded and clung to him as he laid her on the bed, removing her rumpled clothing. He leaned down to kiss her softly, but she deepened it, trying to devour him. He laughed and returned it, but cut the kiss short as he ran his hands down her body. He followed the trail he made, pausing to pay respect to the beautiful altars her breasts made, and then down to the flat plane of her stomach. He dipped his tongue into her belly button, and she giggled.

"Eh? That tickled?" Itachi's eyes danced as he blew on her stomach, laughter and wiggling coming from her.

"Itachi! No, don't tickle me!"

He kissed right above the small patch of pink hair. "I intend to do more than tickle you, Sa-ku-ra." He ran a finger along that small slit which held all of heaven for him, and stopped at her clit. "I intend to make you melt."

She shivered as he drew a small circle around it, "I'm still to sensitive to go again!"

"Too bad." His eyes met hers as he dived down to take it between his teeth, hot air causing her stomach muscles to clench and her back to arch.

"Itachi!"

He merely smiled and blew cold air on her, a squeal following. "Lovely. Don't stop those noises."

As he licked her, she screamed and came again, the suddenness taking her by surprise, and the strength causing her whole body to almost shut down. "Damnit..."

"Almost there?" He had a self-satisfied smile on his face that drove her nuts.

"That actually hurt!"

"But it felt good, too."

She blushed and nodded.

"Good. Because you've got at least one more to go."

She shook her head. "Another might just kill me!"

He laughed and moved to hold her a moment. "No, it won't. It will take you to heaven and drop you back in my arms."

She snuggled up to his neck. "Like I could leave."

He growled softly and moved her body into a new position. At first it looked like he was spooning with her, but he angled her hips down a little so he could enter her from behind, the movement rubbing against that spot deep inside her. She gasped and another moan fell from her as she held the hand that was on her hip.

"Good?" he whispered to her, giving a hard thrust.

She nodded and arranged a little so he could hit deeper. "Please, don't stop."

He obliged and set up a furious pace, the sound of skin against skin echoing through the room. He felt the twinge of orgasm nearing and he pulled her body close again, pounding into her hard enough to break a more delicate woman. She screamed his name as her walls clamped down like a vice on him. He gasped and bit down on her neck as he released into her.

A sigh came from her as she trembled in his arms. "Itachi..."

He kissed the area he bit, a nasty hickey bound to form. "I love you, Cherry blossom. Rest."

She nodded. "I love you, too. Thank you."

They fell asleep, spent, him flaccid still inside of her, and peaceful in each other's arms.

--

8 pages again! I'm proud of myself for the length on this one. Well, please read and review! Maybe the plot bunnies won't take over until after I've finished this fic. Thank you all!


	4. Chapter 4

32 reviews! It makes me want to pop out an update faster, but work keeps me so busy! I stayed up all night last week to plot out this next chapter, so please enjoy it!

It seems some of you really like Shisui and Ino, so I think I'll keep this pairing a constant in my AU non massacres.

As always, read, review, and enjoy!

Forbidden Fruit

Chapter 4

--

"Yay! I'm winning!"

Itachi kissed Sakura's temple as she cheered. They had decided to check out the pachinko parlor their man was always at, and you can't be at a place to gamble and not look suspicious unless you actually play. Sakura had more experience with the game, chasing her teacher from casino to casino when they traveled. Although it seemed her luck was a bit better. Two buckets full of those magical white balls sat at her feet, and she was working on a third.

"Darling," she batted her eyes at him, "I'm so thirsty! Could you go get me something to drink?" The excuse obvious to walk by their target, and listen to the conversation he was having with a man who walked in only minutes earlier. Itachi had recognized the new guy as an entry in the Bingo book. He simply nodded and headed to the vending machines in the corner, nearest to the two men.

"But there is no way the guardians don't already know. We'll be slaughtered for sure!"

"Kenta, we have that already figured out. Those buffoons will give you no trouble when that time comes. Come, let's go outside. I feel prying eyes."

As the two men got up to leave, Itachi brought the drink back to Sakura. "Follow them. I'll use genjutsu to hide your absence. Keep out of their sight, but stay in earshot," he whispered, making it look like a simple kiss.

"I understand." As she stood, Itachi created an illusion over anyone looking at her. All others saw was her standing to adjust her clothes, but she walked out to follow the men.

In a dark alley outside, they argued in hushed tones. "I get it, yeah, but I will not put my men in danger for the simple fact that this mission might not succeed! I need those guards properly distracted before I'll commit to this!"

"Fine. Then I'll take the contract on the feudal lord somewhere else! There are plenty of others who would gladly accept the money I'm offering!"

"No one else will take the contract! A few million ryo to take out the lord of the Fire? We'll be on the run for the rest of our lives. We're the only ones willing, because our families still need food!"

The target sighed. "Fine. I'll see what I can do."

Sakura sat back on the rooftop in shock. These men were much more trouble than originally thought. She turned to go tell Itachi, but lost her footing. 'Shit! I can't get traction!' She fell off of the roof, and landed on the pavement with a crack.

The last thing she heard before she blacked out was the two men cursing, and footsteps in her direction.

--

Sakura ached all over. But she was lying on something soft, and had a blanket over her body. She felt Itachi's presence nearby, and heard talking. He had everything under control, so it wouldn't hurt for her to rest a bit more. She felt so tired...

--

Bright lights. Beeping. Antiseptic? Sakura opened her eyes and saw the familiar scene of the hospital. Did Itachi bring her all the way back home? Was she that badly hurt? As she looked around the room, she saw him, sitting in a chair beside her bed. His eyes were closed, and he looked like he was sleeping. She reached out a hand tentatively to touch him, not wanting to pull too hard on the IV cords in her arms. "Itachi..."

"Ah! You're awake." He moved towards her and kissed her fingertips. "You scared me. I thought you were going to die."

"Did Tsunade-shishou..."

"Yes. She was the one that healed you. I've never seen her use that crystal on her forehead before. She cried when you were safe."

Sakura nodded. "Where is she?"

"Checking on other patients. Don't worry. She'll be back soon, along with Naruto and Sasuke. They both hate me for letting you get hurt."

Laughing softly, she closed her eyes again. "Of course."

"Rest if you need to. You're completely safe now."

"What about the men?"

"Caught and under Ibiki's care. They were planning to kill the feudal lord, but we have stopped them."

"Thank goodness." Sakura fell asleep yet again.

--

Tsunade smiled and hummed as she checked over her apprentice. 'Finally. I'm finally strong enough to save the people who are most important to me.' Almost losing Sakura had shaken her, but having Itachi with her soothed the older woman's nerves. 'If not for him, I wouldn't have known until too late.'

Nodding to the dark-haired man as she left, she smiled. "Thank you for keeping her safe."

He nodded back to her, and turned to Sakura. "You have to get better soon, cherry blossom. I have to tell you something."

She stirred in her sleep and slowly opened her eyes. "Mmhmm? What is it?"

Kissing her head, he smiled. "In good time, love. All in good time."

--

Days passed in the hospital, and finally she was discharged. Stretching in the sunlight, she moved closer to Itachi's side. "Isn't it time to go public yet?"

He only smiled softly. "I talked to my family yesterday. They have approved of my decision, and you. All that needs to be done now is tell the people close to you."

Her cheery disposition fell. "Crap. Naruto."

A chuckle escaped from him. "He and I had a talk while you were sleeping. It won't be as bad as you think it will be."

Just then the blonde came bounding around the corner. "Oi, Sakura-chan!!"

"I'll see you tonight, cherry blossom." Itachi headed back home, hands in his pockets, a smirk plastered on his face.

"Hello, Naruto."

"Sakura-chan, is it true that you and Itachi have something going on? Ino and her new boyfriend are ragging all over town about you two hooking up."

"Ino? I'm going to kill that girl..."

"Sakura-chan." Naruto looked at her, blue eyes full of concern. "Are you dating Itachi?"

She hesitated with an answer. When she realized that there was no way out, she simply nodded.

"Ah, so Ino was right. Oh well. Does he make you happy?"

"Very much so, Naruto. I can't think of my life without him now."

"Good. I thought about what you said before you left. I realized that I was being just a little overprotective. All I want is for you to be happy and safe."

She smiled. "Idiot. Between you and Itachi I'll always be safe." She pulled him into a tight hug. "Now, where can I find Ino-Pig?"

He grunted as she squeezed a little harder. "She should be at the flower shop, or with Shisui."

Sakura nodded and took off with a flash.

--

The bell to the shop door jingled. Ino turned automatically and called out the greeting with a dazzling smile, "Irashaimase!" Once she saw the customer, her smile faltered. "Forehead, are you okay? You look mad."

Sakura had a vein bulging from her forehead. "Ino-Pig! What right did you have to tell half the village about Itachi?"

She raised her hands above her head. "It wasn't me, I swear! It was Shisui?"

Sakura's rage cooled. "Shisui-san? Itachi's cousin?"

"Yes. He got a confirmation about your relationship from Itachi when he brought you back to the village! I just passed it along to the important people."

"And how did you find out from Shisui-san?"

Ino stood with her hands on her hips proudly. "He told me that night. In bed."

Sakura fell over into a dead faint.

--

Towel-drying her hair that night, she told Itachi about all the events that he missed that day. "I don't understand how Ino could do that to me, though!"

"She wanted everyone to share in your happiness, cherry blossom." Itachi was lying in her bed nude, barely covered by the thin sheet, his hair down. He looked like her fantasies come true, and strangely, he was.

She sat down on the bed beside him. "But I didn't want her to tell yet." She curled up in his arms, more for comfort than sex tonight.

"People will come for confirmation from us. You will still be able to share your joy with the village, in your way."

Sighing, she nodded. "You always know the best way to look at it, Itachi."

"Hm." He didn't need to say much, currently distracted by her warmth so close to him. "Tomorrow you need to go to the hospital and get checked out by Shizune."

"Eh? Why? I just got out!"

"Your chakra is strange. It's fluctuating in an unusual pattern."

She tried to think about it, but comfort and sleep called to her louder. "I'll go in the morning."

--

I know, no smut this time around. And it's shorter than usual. Forgive me. But please, make sure to review!


	5. Chapter 5

Anonymous reviews have gone and made me mad. Please, if you review anonymously, leave an address I can reply to. I like to tell my side of the story, too.

Thank you to all who have supported me throughout this story. We're not quite finished, but we're getting there. I love you all!

Beta by 3DG

Forbidden Fruit

Chapter 5

--

Shizune showed Sakura to the exam room, and sat down at the little table to take notes on. "Now, what seems to be the problem, Sakura? You just left, and we'd know if something was wrong."

Sakura sat back a little. "Itachi said that my chakra was fluctuating strangely. I think I need confirmation and a diagnosis."

Shizune smiled. "So the situation with Itachi-san is going well?"

Sakura only nodded. "We're happy, and that's what matters."

"Absolutely. Now, just a check of your chakra flow should tell us something." Shizune laid her hands on the girl's stomach and let her chakra seep into Sakura's system. "I feel it. It's still minor, but this could be what caused you to fall off the roof. Just a flicker when you're used to perfect control can really create problems." Delving a little deeper, she gasped. "Sakura! You and Itachi have been careless!"

"Huh? What do you mean, Shizune-san?"

"You're pregnant!"

"What? But how? I stopped my period ages ago due to my crazy schedule."

Shizune shook her head. "You must have stopped it when an egg was in the fallopian tube. You are most definitely pregnant."

Sakura touched her stomach gently, in shock. "But... But I... And Itachi..."

Shizune touched her shoulder. "It's okay, Sakura. You know your options, and anything you choose will be fine. You need to speak to Itachi about it, and soon."

She nodded, slack-jawed, and dazed. "I'll go find him now."

--

Itachi sat back under a tree, enjoying a restful day off. He wanted to be with Sakura, but she needed time to herself, and to be with her friends. He thought about his cousin and best friend, getting very close to Sakura's friend too. It was all too easy, and he wondered if those kinds of things really happened outside of fairy tales.

"Brother."

Itachi's peace was broken as Sasuke stood behind him.

"Yes, Sasuke?"

"Don't break her heart. I've done that enough."

"I won't. But I'm glad you realize your error. Will you be the best man?"

Sasuke's eyes widened. "Of course. I wouldn't miss that opportunity. When?"

"I'll be asking tonight. Hoping to have the ceremony by Christmas."

The younger brother nodded, and turned to leave. "Just take care of her."

"I could do nothing else."

--

Sakura sat on her couch, thinking about her options aloud. "Three things. Keeping it, adoption, or abortion. I doubt he would want to keep it. We're not even married yet. And I don't want to leave my child to the winds of fate. So all I have left..."

She stood, determined to find Itachi and talk to him. A knock at her door surprised her. She opened it carefully, not knowing who it could be.

"Hello, my beautiful cherry blossom."

She threw herself into his arms and hugged him tightly.

He chuckled and stroked her hair. "Did you miss me?" Feeling her nod against his chest, he closed the door with his foot. "How did it go at the hospital?"

She stilled and moved away from him, gesturing to the couch. "We need to talk."

"Oh. Okay." He pulled his hair out of the customary ponytail and sat down, his mind reeling. 'Shit. Shit. Shit. I must have done something wrong. No conversation has ever gone well when it begins with that statement!'

She sat down beside him and sighed. She debated on where to begin, but knew she would ramble. Instead, she stated it blandly, "I'm pregnant. That's what's affecting my chakra."

"How long?" He breathed a sigh of relief. As long as she still wanted him, he was safe.

"I don't know, but I think sometime during the mission. But even if it was before then, it doesn't matter. You're the father."

He nodded. "So what do we do?"

"Thinking over the options, I would assume termination. We're not married, this would set me off from missions and hospital duty for almost a year, and I doubt..."

"No." Her bland, professional tone angered him. "You will not."

She blinked. "What?"

"I do not want my child destroyed."

"But... How?"

"We will simply work around it. I'll have to move some things around, but I will not let you kill our child."

Dazed for the second time today, she simply opened and closed her mouth like a fish out of water, not finding words to say.

"Sakura, we'll get married, take you off the active roster, and we can start a family."

"But what if I'm not ready?"

"Too bad. We have to do what's right, now. For our child." He moved from sitting on the couch to kneeling in front of her. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring, pink diamonds surrounding one clear marquise-cut set in silver. "Sakura, marry me."

Tears formed in her eyes, and she nodded. "Yes."

--

A few months later, Sakura stood outside the door to the Uchiha main hall. She fidgeted nervously at Naruto's side, her dress rustling in the silence. She had been thankful for an empire waist, which hid her bulging stomach from view.

Naruto touched her shoulder. "It's almost time, Sakura. You can still say no, if you want to."

She shook her head, the pink curls bouncing from their position high on her head. "No, Naruto, I can't leave him. I don't think I ever could."

He nodded and held his arm out to her as the music started for her to come into the hall. "Then just be happy."

The doors opened and she heard a murmur as the guests saw her. All Sakura could see was Itachi, standing there in a dress kimono, waiting for her. He smiled, nodded, and mouthed "I love you."

She could only smile back as tears filled her eyes, and mouthed back, "I love you, too."

--

And I think I have one more chapter in me. No, it's not over! Please, read and review!


	6. Chapter 6

Here it is. The final chapter of my smut one-shot gone horribly awry. Thank you all for hanging in with me. I appreciate it from the bottom of my heart.

Beta by 3DG

Forbidden Fruit

Chapter 6 Finale

--

"Mom, we're home!"

Sakura smiled from the kitchen where she had set out snacks. "Welcome back! How did your day go?"

A little boy with black hair and green eyes sat at the table. "Mine was good. Had to scare some of the boys away from Kaori. They had her backed into a corner, teasing her."

"That was brave. What were they teasing you about, Kaori-chan?"

She blushed and sat beside her brother. "The size of my forehead, and because I'm weak. If Shige hadn't have stepped in to help, I might have had to use the thing Daddy taught us." Her pink hair was long and pretty, and she had her father's eyes.

Sakura nodded and set down snacks for her twins. "But the both of you have to use that talent sparingly. It's almost lost your father his vision too many times."

"Yes, ma'am," they replied in unison, all too familiar with their mother's wisdom.

Shige looked up, "Is Daddy coming home tonight?"

"Yes. His mission finished yesterday, so he should be home anytime."

As the children ate, they heard the front door open, and the two sprang from their seats. "Daddy! Daddy! You're back!" They threw themselves around Itachi's neck, and held on to him tightly.

He chuckled as he picked them up and carried them into the kitchen, placing a kiss on his wife's lips. Setting the children back down at their seats, he went to give her a proper hug, and a delightful whisper in her ear, "Tonight, my beautiful cherry blossom."

She blushed softly and smiled. "I missed you."

"I missed all of you, as well. Now, what's for dinner?"

--

Sakura lie in bed, the moonlight dancing over her nude figure as Itachi came out from the shower. He sat beside her, smiling. "Things have really worked out, haven't they?"

She nodded, reaching out a hand to play on his thigh. "I never would have thought it, either. We have a wonderful family."

He leaned down to kiss her hip. "And a wonderful sex-life."

She shivered under his touch, still at mercy to him. "That's only a given with you. But I..."

"What, love?"

She smiled. "I want another baby. These two will be grown up all too soon, and with you always gone on missions..." Her words stopped with a gasp as a digit slid into her warmth.

"Then let's see what we can do, cherry blossom."

"But, Itachi?"

"Yes?" he purred against her skin, still moving his finger within her.

"Will you use the Sharingan on me tonight?"

He nodded. "Your favorite? Or something new?"

She ran her fingers over the scar on her hip. A tiny cherry blossom he had carved into her, once he realized what she really enjoyed best. "My favorite. Please."

He nodded and kissed that tiny scar, looking at her intently. He turned on his Sharingan, and she gasped, letting the genjutsu take her over.

They were lying on a battlefield, naked and bloody, with the remains of war all around them. She grabbed him by the hair and kissed him forcefully, her body already dripping wet as he slid into her. Pinning her hands above her head, he bit her breasts, leaving indentions from his teeth. He licked at the wound he had created on her shoulder, his tongue diving in past the skin to lap at her blood. She trembled underneath him, moaning and writing, the boundaries between pain and pleasure blurred. He bit at her, clawed her, and pushed himself deeper and deeper inside of her until she screamed his name, and came hard on him. She felt him release inside of her, and his nails sink into her skin as he cried out for her as well, caught in the twisted world of her pleasure.

He collapsed on her, genjutsu broken, and smiled. "Enjoyable?"

She stretched like a cat in the sunlight, and nodded. "Thank you again, love."

"Always my pleasure, cherry blossom."

--

Please make sure to review before you leave! I love feedback, as all authors do!


End file.
